RealmCreator Wiki
Welcome to the RealmCreator Wiki A Stab In The Dark "He picked up his glass but put it down without drinking from it. "I gave up years ago," he said. "I took it for granted that Barbara's murderer would never be apprehended. When the series of killings stopped so abruptly, I assumed the killer had either died or moved away. My fantasy was that he'd had a moment of awful clarity, realized what he'd done, and killed himself. It made it easier for me if I was able to believe that, and from what a police officer told me, I gathered that that sort of thing occasionally happens. I came to think of Barbara as having been the victim of a force of nature, as if she'd died in an earthquake or a flood. Her killing was impersonal and her killer unknown and unknowable. Do you see what I mean?"".....Lawrence Block The Taking "Tears blurred Molly's vision. Her sense of loss, sharpened by every note of the song, grew painful, a knife of emotion twisting in her breast. Yet she remained loath to ask Neil to switch off the radio and thereby deprive them of this tenuous connection to a civilization that seemed to be dissolving rapidly around them in the caustic waters of the preternatural storm. Either aware of her reaction to the song or sharing it, Neil pushed the SCAN button, searching for another station.".......Dean Koontz Songsmith "Monso suddenly sounded a stallion’s shrill battle-challenge, teeth bared to snap, forelegs ready to strike. The Keplian’s nostrils flared widely; then he snorted again, as though he scented something noxious. Lydryth hastily fastened a leadshank to the stallion’s halter, then tied him to a scrubby tree beside their packs. By the time she finished, Alon was on his feet-boots on, sword out and ready. As they stood together, his shoulder brushed Lydryth’s; for a moment she fought the urge to lean against him, take his hand. Human comfort seemed very desirable in the face of the strange creatures bobbing ever closer to them. “What is it?” he whispered. Lydryth pointed to those faintly luminous wind-riding shapes. “Look over there. Five ... six ... ten ... at least a dozen of them, perhaps more.” “A dozen of what?” he demanded. She shrugged, knowing he could see her clearly in the moonlight, even though his face was naught but a dim blur to her own eyes. “I cannot be sure ... but I believe they may be web-riders.” He gave her a quick, incredulous glance. “But they are only tales ... legends! I have traveled the length and breadth of Escore, and never have I heard of them as anything but stories to terrify children when told before a roaring fire in midwinter!”".........Andre Norton And A. C. Crispin = Speaking In Tongues = "Megan happened to glance at the papers on the top of the pile. ...patient Victoria Skelling, 37, paranoid schizophrenic, was found dead in her room at 0620 hours, April 23. COD was asphyxia, from inhalation of mattress fibers. County police (see annexed report) investigated and declared the death suicide. It appeared patient Skelling gnawed through the canvas duck-ing of her mattress and pulled out wads of stuffing. She inhaled approximately ten ounces of this material, which lodged in her throat. The patient had been on Thorazine and Haldol, delusions were minimal. Orderlies described her in good spirits for much of the morning of her death but after spending the day on the grounds with a group of other patients she grew increasingly depressed and agitated. She complained that rats were coming to get her. They were going to chew her breasts off (earlier delusions and certain dreams centered around poisoned breast milk and suckling). She calmed again at dinnertime and spent the evening in the TV room. She was extremely upset when she went to bed and orderlies considered using restraints. She was given an extra dose of Haldol and locked into her room at 2200 hours. She said. It's time to take care of the rats. They win, they win. She was found the next morning dead... Gross, both Megan and C.M. think simultaneously.".........Jeffery Deavers Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse